Implantable electrodes can be used stimulate and record from different types of target tissue, including, but not limited to, motor, sensory and mixed peripheral nerves, such as the vagus nerves and renal nerves, and muscle. For example, a traditional nerve cuff electrode assembly is constructed of an electrode, a lead wire from the electrode, and a “cuff” that may hold the electrode in a position against a nerve. The lead wire is attached to an implantable medical device (IMD), such as a power source, which can provide an electric pulse to stimulate the nerve via the electrode.
When the implantable electrode is attached to the target tissue, the IMD can be used to treat and/or help study various medical conditions, e.g., epileptic seizures and depression which can be treated when the implantable electrode is attached to the vagus nerve. However, due to the shape of the traditional cuff, it can be challenging to apply the cuff to the nerve without injury.
Another problem with many of the traditional implantable electrodes currently used is that the portion of the target tissue adjacent the electrode assembly can become infected. When the infection happens, the electrode assembly must be removed. Due to fibrosis upon the cuff over time, it is difficult to remove the cuff and electrode, and the target tissue can be damaged, e.g., potentially causing permanent vocal cord paralysis from vagus nerve injury.